brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Fantasia II
LEGO Fantasia II is a custom LEGO Video Game and is the first game of the Fantasia theme. It was created by Shiva. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to its predecessor LEGO Fantasia: player receives a quest and should clear it. In almost all quests player must build something in order to proceed further. But almost all side quests (e.g. factions quests) are unavailable until a player finishes a main quest. Game has a huge open world with many various separated kingdoms. Player can freely wander in these lands and receive quests there. In some areas player can even buy a house and live there. Also, if you are rich and creative enough, you'll have an opportunity to design your own house, castle, tower or even village and build it yourself. Of course, almost any game has hostile characters within itself and LEGO Fantasia II is no exception. During almost all quests and not only quests player will face different types of enemies: evil minifigures or monsters. They can be met as random encounters or as quest targets. Classes Unlike the previous Fantasia, in Fantasia II the player doesn't have to create their own character: main protagonist is introduced with his own name, default appearance (his apparel is still changeable, however) and a backstory. However, during the gameplay, the player can also change the class of protagonist. Classes and their categories are the same. There are three types of classes: Combat, Magic and Stealth. Player can choose a class by type or create his own. Default classes are listed below. Combat Classes *Knight; *Monk; *Dragoon; *Archer; *Barbarian. Magic Classes *Mage; *Summoner; *Scholar; *Strategist; *Necromancer. Stealth Classes *Thief; *Assassin; *Ninja; *Hunter; *Nightblade. Plot Setting Game is again set in a huge Fantasy world, though provinces or kingdoms are different. Instead of nine provinces, which were in LEGO Fantasia, there are kingdoms: the Crown Kingdom, the Lion Kingdom, the Dragon Kingdom, the Falcon Kingdom, the Elven Kingdom, the Dwarven Kingdom, the Dark Kingdom, the Orcish Kingdom, the Northern and the Southern Kingdoms. Races are the same as in the previous game and there is even new race, Dark Elves, who play major role in the plot. They are inhabitants of the Dark Kingdom. The Crown, Lion, Dragon, Falcon, Northern and Southern Kingdoms are inhabited by the Humans; the Dwarven Kingdom is inhabited by the Dwarves and the Elven Kingdom by the Wood Elves; the Orcs, the Trolls and the Goblins inhabit the Orcish Kingdom. Also there are again two more the same independent races: Vampires and Beastmasters (men who can turn themselves into werebeasts), who are often met as monsters. Story Unlike its predecessor, LEGO Fantasia II has main protagonist with his default appearance (apparel is still changeable), name (which can be changed in the beginning), and a backstory. His default name is Dovak and his story begins in the Crown Kingdom, just like it did with a Brave One in LEGO Fantasia. In the prologue cutscene there's shown a wizard, who makes a prophecy about the coming war of the kingdoms, which will be stopped by a hero. General Malekith, who has been listening to the wizard all along, asks the name of the hero and where to find him. Wizards tells only about the Crown Kingdom and describes his appearance. After several years, the war has started between the Lion, Dragon and Falcon Kingdoms, and Malekith decided to depart on a journey to the Crown Kingdom. After the prologue, the game shows Dovak, who has just woken up. Dovak is the young citizen of Armouhold, the capital of the Crown Kingdom. He doesn't have a job, so he spends his time searching for a good job. His parents, who work at the king's castle, ask their king to help him find a job at his castle too, however the king is too busy with the current situation with the war. Dovak is jobless but stays cheerful. He likes to visit his parents at the castle and, after having a short breakfast, runs to the castle. Meanwhile, Malekith and a few dark elves are on their way to the Crown Kingdom. They reach the border and guards, recognizing them, immediately let them pass. Dark elves investigate every town and village on their way, but can't find anyone similar to the wizard's description. Malekith decides to go to Armouhold. Then cutscene is finished, and the player as Dovak receives a quest target to go to the king's castle. Dovak runs to the castle, hailing everyone on his way. He soon arrives and meets his mother Sheila, who works at the castle's kitchen. She tells, that a squad of dark elves, led by General Malekith, has arrived, so Dovak's father, Captain Bergen, who is a captain of the Royal Guard, is busy right now. Soon Bergen himself appears in the kitchen and tells his family the reason why the dark elves came to the castle. A bit later, Malekith comes too. He sees Dovak and yells that he's a hero, whom the wizard was describing. Everyone is shocked, especially Dovak and Malekith. Dark elf quickly takes Dovak to the King Galahad III, the king of the Crown Kingdom. King Galahad III is surprised that a jobless young man could become a hero of prophecy. Malekith then tells Dovak that the dark elves will listen to his commands in order to help him in his quests. Confused Dovak asks a dark elf to lead him to the wizard, who made the prophecy. Dovak and dark elves journey to the mountains of the Northern Kingdom. They arrive at the wizard's shack and come in. Wizard introduces himself to Dovak as Ragoth and repeats the prophecy. After the prophecy he teaches Dovak magic and gives him trials. When Dovak seems to be ready, Ragoth guides him to the Elven Kingdom, because there a hero's quest shall continue. Dovak and dark elves head to the Elven Kingdom. When they arrive, guards stop them and don't let them pass through. Dovak tries to explain who is he, but the elves don't recognize him. Then Malekith reveals himself as the General of the Dark Kingdom. Elves tell them that even if their team is led by the noble general and the hero of prophecy, they still can't let them pass, because, due to the situation with the war, the king doesn't let anyone pass to the kingdom. One of the guards, however, realizes that the team plans to stop the war and offers others to let them pass. Guards do so. Some of the guards even join the team. Team heads to Elvenia, the capital of the kingdom. Dovak and his small army very soon arrive at the capital and see that a small squad of warriors from the Orcish Kingdom came too. They are led by the King Orthgarr, who seems very angry. Elven guards try to stop them, but it is useless. No one can understand the situation, except only one thing: Orthgarr wants to challenge King Faendal to a duel. The player has a choice: fight Orthgarr or try to reveal the reason of the conflict between the kings and solve it. Nethertheless, King Faendal thanks Dovak a lot, opens the kingdom borders and gives Dovak his support. If Dovak also spares King Orthgarr, he will get his support too. Malekith tells Dovak that the team should stay in Elvenia and wait until someone from either the Lion, Dragon or Falcon Kingdoms arrives at Elvenia to the king. Dovak then decides to continue his quest alone. Malekith tells him, that he should head to the Dwarven, the Northern and the Southern Kingdoms and get support from them. Dovak heads to the Dwarven Kingdom. On his way to the Dwarven Kingdom, Dovak witnesses a great battle between the Falcon Kingdom and the Lion Kingdom. Big army of Falcon knights attack the gatehouse of the Lion knights. The player has a choice again: join one of the sides, stop both sides or leave. If Dovak leaves or joins Lions, he'll soon get news that the gatehouse was successfully protected by Lions. If he joins Falcons, the gatehouse will be destroyed by Falcons and will be abandoned. If Dovak attempts to stop both sides, each army will stop fighting and report to their leaders of a hero of prophecy. Finally Dovak arrives at Corag-Bert, the capital of the Dwarven Kingdom. There he quickly gets the support of the King Torolf. Torolf also gives him some soldiers to Dovak's team and Dovak can either send them to the others or let them accompany him. However, if Dovak killed King Orthgarr earlier, he'd confront in Corag-Bert a small squad of the Orcish army and defeat it, thus making himself feared by the Orcish. Dovak heads to the Northern Kingdom. At the border of the kingdom, he meets Malekith and the team. Malekith tells, that while Dovak was away, the team received a support of the Southern Kingdom, so they don't have to go there now. The team comes into Torallha, the capital of the Northern Kingdom. There they meet a squad of the Dragon Knights, led by Sarothar, the Dragon Wizard. He recognizes Dovak and seems friendly to him and his team. But that was his own trick: while he is talking to the team, his squad transports the wooden cage with the King Balgruuf of the Northern Kingdom to Sarothar's carriage. One dark elf of the team discovers that and quickly informs Dovak. Then Sarothar attacks the team, but soon teleports himself and his squad with the cage out of Torallha. Townspeople inform the team, that Sarothar has also kidnapped other kings, who gave their support to Dovak earlier. Dovak and the team quickly head to the Dragon Kingdom. On their way the team soon meets an army. If the player, during the battle on the gatehouse, has helped the Lion Knights, that army will consist of all the Lion Knights and will be led their King Richard. If the player has helped the Falcon Knights, that army will consist of all the Falcon Knights and will be led by their King William. If the player has either left the battle or stopped it peacefully, both armies will appear and will be led by both kings. However, an army will be terribly weakened, if the player has left the battle. Nethertheless, the king (or the kings), who's leading an army, tells that their kingdom knows about the hero of prophecy and want to help the team. The whole army joins the team and the team continues its way to the Dragon Kingdom. Dovak and his team soon arrive at the Dragon Kingdom and the guards strangely let them pass. They head to Gridania, the capital of the Dragon Kingdom. There they arrive at the king's castle. The King Trungore peacefully greets Dovak and the team. Dovak asks him about Sarothar, but Trungore answers that Sarothar disappeared long ago. Dovak then tells him, that Sarothar holds almost all the kings captive. Then Sarothar appears behind the king and the next events will depend on the player's actions during the main quest. Bad Ending This ending will be available, if the player earlier killed King Orthgarr and, during the battle on the gatehouse, left the battle or helped only one army. Sarothar sneaks behind Trungore and kills him. Then he laughs and tells that his army of the Dragon Knights summoned demons from another dimension. In the window Dovak sees that the demons are coming to Gridania. Dovak sends his team to the battlefield and challenges the wizard to a duel. They fight and, during their battle, Sarothar turns into the demon himself. He says, that it was his plan to conquer dimension of Dovak, so he had caused the war. Enraged Dovak defeats Sarothar and the portal closes itself, but some demons stay and fight the team. Dragon Knights, who were mind-controlled, return to their minds and help the team erase all the demons. Meanwhile, Dovak releases all the kings from the jail. The battle is over. Everyone is glad, that the hero of prophecy and his team finished the war. However, the Dragon Kingdom and the Orcish Kingdom inhabitants blame Dovak for the deaths of their kings. Good Ending This ending will be available, if the player solved all the conflicts peacefully earlier. King Trungore detects Sarothar behind him, takes up his sword and attempts to hit him, but misses. Sarothar still laughs and tells that his army of the Dragon Knights summoned demons from another dimension. In the window Dovak sees that the demons are coming to Gridania. Dovak sends his team to the battlefield and challenges the wizard to a duel. They fight and, during their battle, Sarothar turns into the demon himself. He says, that it was his plan to conquer dimension of Dovak, so he had caused the war. Enraged Dovak attempts to defeat Sarothar, but fails and is defeated. He hears Ragoth's voice, who encourages him. Ragoth then heals Dovak and the hero stands up. He defeats the demon and the portal closes itself, but some demons stay and fight the team. Dragon Knights, who were mind-controlled, return to their minds and help the team erase all the demons. Also the Crown Kingdom army, led by King Galahad III and Dovak's father Captain Bergen, arrives too and helps. Meanwhile, Dovak releases all the kings from the jail. The battle is over. Every kingdom hails Dovak, the hero of prophecy, and his team. Then King Galahad III asks, who made the prophecy about Dovak. Malekith opens his mouth to answer, but Ragoth appears himself and tells the truth about the prophecy. Then every kingdom awards Ragoth every member of Dovak's team. Dovak receives from them special awards. Notes * Some capitals of the kingdoms use names of the lands from LEGO Fantasia. Category:Custom Video Games